Analytics data may be collected and analyzed for website providers who wish to collect data that describes usage and visitation patterns for their websites and for individual webpages within the sites. This data is often referred to as web analytics data. Linear content (e.g., live television streams), however, presents a user interaction paradigm different than that of a standard web browser. For instance, while the time spent in a browser or mobile application can be tracked relatively easily due to clearly defined user actions, linear content does not have an explicit start or end—channels are never intended to go off-air. Moreover, in the example of television, users frequently turn off the television while leaving the set-top box/DVR on and tuned-in to a channel. Additionally, as compared to web browsing, a user consuming linear content typically has much fewer interactions with the system. As a result, generating and processing analytics data for linear content presents many challenges that do not exist in other systems.